The Brave Police J-Decker
Series Info *''List of Episodes'' Characters ; Yuuta Tomonaga (友永 勇太 Tomonaga Yuuta) : (Voiced by Hiromi Ishikawa) : An androgynous fourth grader who stumbles upon Deckerd, a humanoid robot under construction by the Japanese police, built to fight advanced forms of crime. Yuuta's constant contact with Deckerd gives the robot a "heart", or personality; when Yuuta is recruited as the "boss" of the "Brave Police" (ブレイブポリス''Bureibu Porisu'') as a result, a true human/robot partnership occurs. While he/she is a cry-baby to the point of crying nearly every other episode, he shows that he has courage to stand up for other people, or for his team. ; Azuki Tomonaga (友永 あずき Tomonaga Azuki) : (Voiced by Michiko Neya) : Eldest daughter in Tomonaga family and Yuuta's elder sister. 16 years old. She takes care of the house instead of their absentee parents. She is in love with Masaya Kashiwazaki. ; Kurumi Tomonaga (友永 くるみ Tomonaga Kurumi) : (Voiced by Mika Yanata) : Second daughter in Tomonaga family and Yuuta's elder sister. 13 years old. Tomboyish, impatient girl. ; Juzo Saejima (冴島 十三 Saejima Jūzō) : (Voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo) : Metropolitan Police Department Superintendent General. He conceived Brave Police and appointed Yuuta to Police inspector. ; Shunsuke Toudou (藤堂 俊助 Tōdō Shunsuke) : (Voiced by Masaaki Tsukada) : The development designer of Brave Police in Japan. He is not only a skilled mechanic, but has a genuine interest and love for the machines. ; Kazuto Azuma (東 一門 Azuma Kazuto) : (Voiced by Kazuo Oka) : Metropolitan Police Department vice-inspector-general. He is a respectable, straitlaced person. ; Regina Argine (レジーナ・アルジーン Rejīna Arujīn) : (Voiced by Yuko Miyamura) : Brave Police development chief of Scotland Yard. With the duke whom she made came over to Japan. She has a doctorate of the Cambridge University mechanical engineering despite being 12 years old. Due to her dark past, including her father refusing to arrest her mother for a crime, thus failing on his duty as policeman, she resolves to be a "perfect" policeman; A policeman not swayed by "evil" emotions. She designed and created Duke, and Duke always refers her as "Lady". She would also help to develop a British version of the Brave Police to combat crime. ; Ayako Kimizuka (君塚 綾子 Kimizuka Ayako) : (Voiced by Takumi Kurebayashi) : A cheerful journalist and photographer. She has a strong friendship with the Build Team's Dumpson. ; Seia Onoue (尾上 せいあ Onoue Seia) : (Voiced by Etsuko Ishikawa) : A high-ranking officer of the military Defense Forces. She has a strong friendship with the Build Team's McCrane, especially after McCrane saved her brother. ; Daisaku Omura (大村 大作 Ōmura Daisaku) : (Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino) ; Sanae Itohata (糸畑 さなえ Itohata Sanae) : (Voiced by Takumi Kurebayashi) ; Masaya Kashiwazaki (柏崎 雅也 Kashiwazaki Masaya) : (Voiced by Takumi Yamazaki) ; Mudra (ムドラー Mudoraa) : (Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu) ; Yuichiro Tomonaga (友永 勇一郎 Tomonaga Yuuichirou) : (Voiced by Ken Shiroyama) : He is Yuuta's father. ; Amami Tomonaga (友永 亜真美 Tomonaga Amami) : (Voiced by Naoko Ishii) : She is Yuuta's mother. ; Makoto Onoue (尾上 真琴 Onoue Makoto) : (Voiced by Akifumi Endo) : He is Seia Onoue's younger brother. ; Masaki Kitagawa (喜多川 勝気 Kitagawa Masaki) : (Voiced by Takumi Kurebayashi) ; Kikumaro Takano (鷹野 菊麿 Takano Kikumaro) : (Voiced by Michiko Neya) ; Emiri Aihara (愛原 絵美里 Aihara Emiri) : (Voiced by Mika Yanata) Mechanic J-Deckersource * Fire J-Decker Max Cannon Mode (ファイヤージェイデッカー・マックスキャノンモード Faiyaa Jeidekkaa Makkusu kyanon moodo)(Voiced by Tōru Furusawa) : Complete union of Deckerd, Duke, Gun-Max, and their support vehicles. ** Fire J-Decker (ファイヤージェイデッカー Faiyaa Jeidekkaa)(Voiced by Tōru Furusawa) : Combination of series' primary and secondary super robots. *** J-Decker (ジェイデッカー Jeidekkaa) (Voiced by Tōru Furusawa) : Super robot combination of Deckerd with his support vehicle. This is the series primary super robot. **** Deckerd (デッカード Dekkaado) (Voiced by Tōru Furusawa) : The sentient police robot that transforms into a police cruiser. He is the main character of the story and is the first robot created with Super A.I. From him, every Super A.I is originated as all Braves robots' A.I is copied from Deckerd. He acts as the leader of the team and he is usually a peace-maker when conflict arises among Brave Team. He is the only one from the team that refers Yuuta as "Yuuta" rather than "Boss." He forms the head of J-Decker. **** J-Roader (ジェイローダー Jeiroodaa): A massive SWAT van. It has a garage located in the rear in which to transport Deckerd in car mode. It forms the body of J-Decker. *** Duke Fire (デュークファイヤー Dyuuku faiyaa) (Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) : The secondary super robot of the series, formed from Duke and his support vehicle. He forms the body additions of Fire J-Decker. **** Duke (デューク Dyuuku) (Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) : A sentient robot that transforms into an ambulance. Created by Regina, he was instructed to have perfect AI, not swayed by emotions and evil thoughts. However, as he spends more time with other members, he realizes that traits once Regina called evil, such as anger, hatred, are not always necessarily evil. As one of the most serious robots of the Brave team, he does not talk much, speaks only if necessary. He always calls Regina as "Lady" rather than her real name. Only time he ever called Regina by her first name was when Regina was about to be attacked by J-Decker Knight (under the control of Gaizonite) as he managed to get all strength to unite to save Regina from the attack. He forms the arms of Duke Fire. **** Fire Roader (ファイヤーローダー Faiyaa Roodaa): A massive firetruck that serves as Duke's support vehicle. It forms the torso, legs and head of Duke Fire. ** Gun-Max Armor (ガンマックスアーマー Ganmakkusu Aamaa)(Voiced by Naoki Makishima) : The combined robot form of Gun-Max and his motorcycle. It can also combine with J-Decker alone (without Duke Fire), to form J-Decker Max Cannon Mode (ジェイデッカー・マックスキャノンモード Jeidekkaa Makkusu kyanon moodo). *** Gun-Max (ガンマックス Ganmakkusu) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima) : A sentient police robot that does not transform on his own. He is from Traffic Patrol Division. As a quite independent robot, he refuses to work with him at first. However, when Yuuta almost sacrificed himself to save Gunmax, he is touched by Yuuta's genuine love and join the team. He often uses English when he talks, and is one of the most care-free character of the story. Time to time, he refers Yuuta as "kid" and he has a special relationship with Toudou, the development chief of the Brave team. *** Gun Bike (ガンバイク Ganbaiku): An oversized police motorcycle that is large enough to be ridden by Gun-Max. Build Teamsource * Super Build Tiger/'Tiger Gimlet' (スーパービルドタイガー / タイガーギムレット Suupaa Birudo Taigaa) (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) : The combined forms of the full Build Team. Super Build Tiger is their super robot form. The Tiger Gimlet is an elongated assault vehicle with a front-mounted drill. ** Build Tiger (ビルドタイガー Birudo Taigaa) (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) : The combined forms of the Build Team without Drillboy. Build Tiger is a super robot. The Build team originally did not start with Super A.I. as there was still a debate among the police force, as the police force did not buy the idea of Super A.I. After seeing the difference between the robot with super A.I (in this case Deckerd) and the robots without it (the Build Team), the police force decided to give super A.I to the Build Team, officially starting the Brave team. *** McCrane (マクレーン Makureen) (Voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu) : Member of the Build Team that transforms into a hydraulic crane mode. He is one of the most reserved member of the team and he acts as the leader of the Build Team. He has close relationship with Seia, the chief of the Defense Force. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, McCrane forms the torso and head. *** Power Joe (パワージョー Pawaa Joo) (Voiced by Takumi Yamazaki) : Member of the Build Team that transforms into a power shovel mode. His hot tempered personality often leads to quarrel in the team, espercially with Drill Boy. He is close to Yuuta's three friends, Masaki, Emily, and Kigumaro. He often wields nunchaku or Karate stick, a two section staff and is a fan of Kungfu. He often uses Kungfu move when engaged in a fight. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, Power Joe forms the arms. *** Dumpson (ダンプソン Danpuson) (Voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino) : Member of the Build Team that transforms into a dump truck mode. He has close relationship with Ayaho, a field reporter. He has a fighting style of a wrestler, and like Power Joe, he shows his temper time to time. He uses his dumbbells in a fight. When forming Build Tiger or Super Build Tiger, Dumpson forms the legs. ** Drillboy (ドリルボーイ Doriru Booi) (Voiced by Hiro Yūki) : A soccer playing member of the Build Team that transforms into a drill tank or drill jet mode. As the youngest member in Brave team, he often acts childish, and gets scoled by Yuuta, or his teammates. He is a prankster, and loves to joke around. His main weapon his soccer ball, which turns into spiked soccer ball when used against enemies. When forming Super Build Tiger, Drillboy becomes the foot additions, torso addition and wings. Other Brave Policesource * Shadow Maru (シャドウ丸 Shadou maru) (Voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki) : A large ninja robot that transforms into a kind of police car, an artillery tank, a jet, or a giant German shepherd. He can also transform into the Brave Cannon (ブレイブキャノン Bureibu Kyanon), a massive gun that is supported by J-Decker, Duke Fire, Gun-Max Armor, and Super Build Tiger in a team attack. Shadow Maru is a remolded and recolored version of Sixshot from the Transformers. Unlike other members, he is equipped with many difference sensors, he is able to detect things that other members cannot. He usually does all the research and detective work as he is an expert in that area. He is only member of the team that does not unify with other members. He is the brother of Kagerou and has personal history with Kagerou. He was forced to kill Kagerou in tears after Kagerou became mindless killing machine as his A.I. was already taken by Shinjo, a villain of the series. He wished to die with Kagerou after he revenged Kagerou, but with the wish of Kagerou, he became official member of the Brave team. * Kagerou (カゲロウ Kagerou) (Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara) : The prototype and brother of Shadow Maru. He is a large ninja robot of appearance similar to Shadow Maru, and transforms into a car mode and a Rodan-like draconic mode. He went renegade when he discovered that his A.I was to be deleted after testing. So, he fights against the Brave Police, who are assigned with the task of capturing him, and later killed by the hands of his brother Shadow Maru. He is caught by Shinjo and his AI taken to be installed in a submarine, which sinks. His A.I. is later used by Excellent Company, a company that main antagonist Nueva, to build enemy robots with Super A.I. Victim and his Chieftain series use the A.I. that was stolen from Kagerou. * English Brave Police (英国の勇者警察 Igirisu no Yuusha Keisatsu) : Unveiled in Episode 41 by Regina, the British Brave Police are 4 transforming robots with Super A.I. units installed. They were physically re-deco's of the Divers from the previous Brave series; Might Gaine. Although not mentioned on the show; each robot was supposed to have one of the first names of the four members of the 60's British rock group; The Beatles; John (ジョン Jon), Paul (ポール Pōru), George (ジョージ Jōji) and Ringo (リンゴ Ringo). It was likely that Takara did plan to release these characters as toys, but changed their plans and the toys were never produced and the British Brave Police only appeared in the series in their robot modes as a result. They would later re-appear briefly in episode 46, where Duke revealed at least two of their names to be Rook (ルーク Rūku) and Bishop (ビショップ Bishoppu) (Their names likely inspired by chess pieces) before the four of them get destroyed by being under the control of the Hamlen waves. Production Trivia References External Links Navigation Category:Brave Saga Series